Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many techniques and systems for capturing and storing ambient media content exist. For example, a portable audio recorder may be used that is a device capable of capturing ambient audio and saving the audio to a magnetic or digital storage medium. Alternatively, a portable video recorder could be used that may capture ambient video and audio content and save the content to a magnetic or digital storage medium. A portable audio or video recorder may be enabled, and then be configured to capture and store content until available storage space is consumed or the recorder is disabled.